


quiet night, quiet life

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, jason and kon babysit their boyfriend, short and sweet drabble, tim is overworked and needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “I have to -”“Listen and be a good boy for us? Ya right, Timmy, ya so very right.” Jason puts both hands on both of Tim’s shoulders this time and steers him around, pushing him towards the direction of the bedroom. He says over his shoulder,” There’s a flash drive plugged into the computer wit’ the info B is gonna need. Don’t be too long - gonna need ya help tonight.”





	quiet night, quiet life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to kind of ease myself back into writing DC fic. I know I should be working on the two ongoing titles I have but take this as a peace offering as I sort through what I want to do with those :D

Kon and Jason had an understanding. They both liked wearing leather jackets, they both enjoyed a good game of football, and they both loved Tim.

Their relationship wasn’t conventional, none of them are considered “normal” by any standard. Kon is a Kryptonian clone, Jason is a living zombie and Tim is… well, Tim. They came together in a mismatched puzzle set that somehow managed to fit into a full picture. Kon and Jason had fought over Tim in the beginning, wanted his attention and affection, learned to settle for sharing. Then they found that, yes, this other person is attractive too and maybe they could find a better arrangement.

Tim was adverse to romance at first, shut himself away, heart seized with doubt and self-loathing. Eventually he was worn down, their insistence cracking his hard shell until they could tear away the barrier and hold him close. Tim was surrounded by love and although he had been hesitant to believe that this could work, he was glad they wanted him and won out in the end.

It’s nice having a boyfriend who can cook something edible without burning down the kitchen (Jason), a boyfriend who can fly to the nearest comic store to grab the latest issue he’s been dying to read (Kon), getting to kiss two set of lips, getting to hold two different hands, and crawling into bed at 4am to two warm bodies that held him tight.

It wasn’t so nice when there were two helicopter boyfriends fussing over him all day long.

“When’s the last time ya slept?”

Tim’s eye twitches. He doesn’t have time to deal with the pestering tonight, trying to find the location of an informant that’s gone missing. He’s about to continue his investigation when a warm hand fits along his shoulder and stops him in his tracks. Tim inhales deeply, exhales slowly and turns his head to catch Jason in the corner of his eye.

“I’ve slept at least three hours - four if you count the catnap before that. I need to do this.” He pries Jason’s hand away, about to step forward, but softly bumps into a hard chest. A strangled, frustrated sound leaves his throat, unbinded. “Kon, I don’t have time for this, I’m **_fine_**.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Crossed arms, no budging attitude.

“Ya look like ya ready to fall over,” Jason adds. “Not exactly helpin’ ya case. Someone needs somethin’ to eat and a long rest.”

“I have to -”

“Listen and be a good boy for us? Ya right, Timmy, ya so very right.” Jason puts both hands on both of Tim’s shoulders this time and steers him around, pushing him towards the direction of the bedroom. He says over his shoulder,” There’s a flash drive plugged into the computer wit’ the info B is gonna need. Don’t be too long - gonna need ya help tonight.”

Kon grins and steps around a desk chair to grab the flash drive. He salutes and superspeeds out of their apartment. Tim’s protests are ignored as he’s pushed through the threshold of their shared bedroom and lost patience makes him kick his feet when Jason picks him up to throw him on the bed. Pouting gets him nowhere when a finger is stuck infront of his face, eyes crossing to stare at it.

“Stay right there while I fix ya up some sandwiches. Ya gonna eat all o’ it and then we’re gonna settle down, cuddle and watch a movie until ya fall asleep.”

It’s a command, a no-argument order. Tim isn’t one to take those without complaint, but tonight he’s exhausted from early morning board meetings, lecturing a computer design class as a volunteer speaker and the usual Bat-related shenanigans. Also fighting with his boyfriends was not on his list of chores today so this time around he’ll sit it out. He lounges back on the bed, still in his T-shirt and shorts, ambushed before he could even get suited up.

Now he’s just left with his thoughts. Not always the best thing, but tonight his thoughts are swirling emotions of content and fondness. He thinks of Jason in the kitchen making sandwiches dressed in boxers and white socks, probably mumbling to himself. He thinks of Kon who has flown across Gotham, staring Tim’s adopted father in the eye, pretending not to be intimidated, itching to get back home where the people he loved were waiting. Somehow Tim got lucky and landed two beautiful people who cared for him enough to drag his ass into bed when he was ready to put his body and mind through hell.

“Ya supposed to be relaxin’, not thinkin’ ‘bout escapin’.”

Tim looks up at Jason who is watching him from the doorway with a plate in hand, water bottle in the other. The smile that spreads across his face is tired and happy and genuine. He wasn’t thinking of escaping… this time. “Then distract me from thinking.”

A grin is returned, sharp and mischievous. “Ya really wanna play that game wit’ me, Timbo? Play wit’ fire and ya gonna get burned.”

A pleasant hum leaves his throat and all those thoughts before turn into something more intimate. “You won’t hurt me,” voice whispery, soft,” I trust you.”

He did, even after all the bullshit they went through : resentment, betrayal, self-loathing, forgiveness. Jason hands were no longer weapons against him, his words no longer knives. They’ve come a long way from where they’d begun. Jason proves that every day with the way he takes care of Kon and Tim both, how he’s been changing in terms of being open to his family and friends.

Dilating eyes turn sharp with intent and focus, sweeping across Tim’s body in a slow, appreciating motion. “Sit up and eat then maybe we’ll talk.”

A laugh bubbles out of his throat as he takes the plate and water with a small ‘ _thank you_ ’. Jason falls to lay down beside him on his back, head pillowed on his hands. It’s comfortable, Tim’s knee touches Jason’s leg, spreading heat between them through proximity. Three bites into his ham and cheese panini sandwich (yes Jason bought a panini press just for him, he’s that kind of boyfriend), Kon makes a reappearance looking a little annoyed.

“Man asks a thousand questions,” he complains.

“He’s a nosy bastard,” Jason agrees.

Around a mouthful,” What’s he need?”

Kon sends him a brow-raised look. “He was asking about you.”

“Oh.”

“Finish the sandwich so we can fuckin’ cuddle,” Jason snarks. Pointing to the TV on the wall, he orders Kon around too. “Put on somethin’ good so we can put babybird to sleep.”

“Bossy.”

“Oh, I’ll get bossy alright,” teased with a honeyed voice.

Tim snorts, finishes his sandwich and flops over Jason’s chest to shut him up with a small ‘oof!’ The minute the familiar _Coraline_ soundtrack starts, Tim’s eyes get heavy out of habit. A warm hand slips into his hair and starts massaging into his scalp making him melt further into Jason’s body heat. A weight joins his other side, wet lips smacking against the back of his neck.

“S’hot,” he complains half-heartedly. Kon is a goddamn furnace and Jason is no better. He feels plastered between two brick walls facing the scorching sun and can’t bring himself to move, the drowsiness sapping all his energy.

“Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?” Tim tries to throw an elbow back, but Kryptonians don’t flinch at little squishy humans. He falls asleep to soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ rainbowredrobin!


End file.
